Wonderful Tonight
by stillewolfie
Summary: Hari ini, tanggal 23 Desember. Empat hari lagi, tanggal 27 Desember. — AU. for Hyuuga Hinata's birthday! Naruto/Hinata.


**Normal POV**

Kisah ini bermula di musim dingin penghujung senja.

Langit mulai menggelap, salju turun dari permukaan, matahari pergi ke arah barat, bulan pun muncul di tengah awan keabuan. Suasana di Konoha yang begitu biasa apabila dilihat dari atas; ratusan manusia yang berjalan di pinggir trotoar, kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang, lampu jalanan yang berkerlap-kerlip, tawaan bocah yang sedang bermain di sela-sela orang dewasa dan para pasangan yang sedang berkencan. Segalanya tampak berjalan tanpa adanya sebuah gangguan; semua orang bahagia, semua orang terlihat tidak kecewa, semua orang siap untuk menyambut hari natal yang segera datang.

Kali ini, aku akan membawamu ke kota metropolitan yang ramai oleh para manusia. Beberapa di antaranya adalah perantauan yang mencari peruntungan di dunia kerja, beberapa ada yang mendapatkan beasiswa, beberapa pula di antara mereka berasal dari luar pulau untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan. Konoha adalah salah satu kota besar yang dijadikan mata pencaharian negara; wisata, teknologi, manusia dan pekerjaan—tempat ini hampir dijadikan ibukota kalau saja tidak kekurangan sumber daya alam yang merupakan keunggulan dari Suna.

Di salah satu gedung tinggi berwarna putih, memiliki beratus kaca anti peluru, serta memiliki empat ratus karyawan di dalamnya terlihat ramai dengan cengkrama dan kata-kata selamat. Natal akan tiba, sebagian sudah mendapatkan hari libur dan tunjangan akhir tahun. Untuk para pekerja, dua hal tersebut merupakan sesuatu yang sangat membanggakan. Bekerja keras, mendapatkan uang, memberikan kesehjateraan, menolong banyak orang, jujur, tekun, dan profesional adalah sikap wajib dimiliki oleh mereka yang berhasil diterima di Nasoft, salah satu perusahaan tersukses di Negara Hi. _Namikaze Software_—Nasoft adalah sebuah perusahaan elektronik yang berfokus pada kemajuan teknologi, pengembangan tenaga manusia, kesehjateraan masyarakat, dan pendukung kuat untuk era digital di masa depan.

Di salah satu ruangan elit yang dilengkapi oleh kaca transparan, satu orang pria berambut pirang terduduk di tengah-tengah. Kedua mata biru menerawang ke atas, melamun tanpa makna. Semua pekerjaan akhir tahun sudah ia selesaikan kemarin, ia datang ke kantor pagi ini hanya sekedar mengecek para pekerja di bawah tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang pemimpin.

Namikaze Naruto, calon CEO Nasoft di masa depan itu sedang terlihat bodoh.

Seorang pria sehat, gagah, tampan, berkarisma, dan terkenal. Walau dikenal sebagai seseorang yang tidak terlalu cerdas, namun jasanya sudah dikenal di mana-mana. Namikaze Minato, CEO Nasoft saat ini adalah sang ayah tercinta. Dikenal sebagai anak dari pemimpin perusahaan, diketahui sebagai salah satu pejabat tertinggi di sana sekaligus pria baik yang penuh semangat. Naruto adalah pemuda yang berhasil menarik perhatian dari segi fisik dan finansial. Dia tampan, dia kaya, dia hebat, dia nyaris sempurna,

— sayangnya, Naruto adalah pria matang yang sudah menikah. Di dunia ini, dia tidak lagi sendirian.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia terdiam di posisi tak elit seperti itu, namun suara telepon membuat dirinya nyaris terjatuh. Naruto mengumpat, kesal mengapa ia harus diganggu di waktu santainya. Merengut sebelum menerima, ia pun mengambil ganggang telepon dan berkata dengan ogah-ogahan,

"Aku tidak mau ke ruangan ayah, setelah ini aku ingin pulang."

— tidak ada sapaan, tidak ada senyuman, tidak ada kesan positif yang diberikan. Naruto tahu bahwa yang menelepon ini adalah sang ayah dari ruang terpisah. Ia pun bersumpah tidak ingin berkunjung meski hanya beberapa detik saja.

Tetapi setelah memberikan kesempatan pada bos sekaligus ayah itu untuk berbicara di seberang, Naruto kembali memasang wajah idiot—tidak paham.

"Ulang tahun? Siapa?"

Tanpa sang anak ketahui, Minato memijit kening.

Mendengar tuturan sang ayah lagi, perlahan Naruto memutar kepala ke arah kalender yang terpasang di dinding. Ia memiringkan kepala. Tak lama, ia terhenyak. Kemudian, dirinya terkejut secara mendadak.

_Hari ini, tanggal 23 Desember. Empat hari lagi, tanggal 27 Desember._

Kali ini, Naruto benar-benar terjatuh dari kursi.

.

.

.

**WONDERFUL TONIGHT**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Wonderful Tonight by stillewolfie**

**Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

OOC, alternate universe, fluffy, typos, etc.

.

.

**Dedicated **for** Hyuuga Hinata's Birthday **(**December 27****th**) on** 2019**

dan **pasangan pertama** yang membuat saya **jatuh cinta** – **N**aru**H**ina

.

.

Pukul setengah dua belas malam, Namikaze Naruto sudah sampai di pintu gerbang dan memarkirkan mobil di tempat yang seharusnya.

Rumah yang ia bangun dengan jerih payah, hanya memiliki satu lantai namun sangat luas, mempunyai taman berupa tumbuhan herbal serta tanaman hias, memiliki cat putih yang sederhana, beratap cokelat dan gerbang hitam. Untuk seorang pengusaha, rumah ini terlalu kecil dan sederhana. Hanya saja, Naruto tidak keberatan. Asal dipenuhi oleh kesan positif, cantik, hangat dan mempesona, pemuda itu tidak peduli dengan ukuran atau pendapat dari orang-orang.

— walau tidak besar, tapi ada seseorang yang selalu ada setiap dirinya pergi untuk mencari nafkah.

Naruto memutar kunci, ia membuka pintu. Wajahnya terlihat lesu, pemuda itu terlihat mengantuk.

"Aku pulang."

— suaranya tidak keras, sedikit lirih.

Tidak lama, suara langkah terdengar. Seseorang datang dari ruang sebelah dengan senyuman.

"Naruto-kun," Wanita itu menyapa pelan, ia menghampiri Naruto yang sedang meletakkan sepatu di rak sebelah teras. "Selamat datang…"

Namikaze Hinata, wanita cantik bermata perak dengan ungu sebagai dominan. Ia mengambil jas dari tubuh sekaligus tas kerja dari suami tercinta. Naruto membalas senyuman itu dengan tersenyum pula—senyum bodoh, terlalu lebar; namun ada gurat lelah di sana.

Mereka masuk ke area lebih dalam. Hinata memasuki kamar utama, Naruto terduduk di sofa dan menutup kedua mata. Dapat pria itu dengar langkah istrinya lagi, duduk di sampingnya, dan meletakkan kedua tangan di dasinya yang masih rapi tanpa cela.

"Naruto-kun lelah?" Hinata berkata, begitu lembut dan bijaksana. Ia tersenyum maklum. "Mandilah dulu, akan kupanaskan makan malam."

Naruto mengangguk, Hinata pun melebarkan senyum. Merasa bahwa suaminya ini tidak ingin memulai percakapan lebih jauh, ia hanya merenggangkan dasi sang suami dengan telaten dan patuh. Pada dasarnya, Hinata adalah perempuan pendiam, ia tidak keberatan dengan keheningan yang terjadi meski Naruto dikenal sebagai pria positif yang penuh semangat.

— ada kalanya, manusia memiliki sikap berbeda di mata masyarakat juga di depan keluarga. Naruto adalah salah satunya.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, melihat Namikaze Naruto yang pendiam adalah sesuatu yang aneh, mustahil dan tidak akan terjadi. Tetapi bagi Hinata, Naruto, suaminya, adalah seorang manusia biasa—dia bisa lelah, dia bisa pendiam, dia bisa menangis, dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dirinya ingin.

Ketika selesai, Hinata menatap Naruto yang kembali menegapkan badan. Mata mereka saling bertabrakan—bertatapan dengan perbedaan pandangan. Naruto perhatikan sang istri yang selalu cantik setiap saat; kedua mata ungu khas keturunan, kulit pucat yang sehat, bibir merah muda alami, dan pipi bulat yang amat manis,

Naruto menarik napas, lantas membuat alis Hinata sedikit menukik.

"Ada apa?" _Suaranya_. Suara wanita ini, suara istrinya ini, suara pendamping hidupnya ini—ternyata sangat lembut. Alunan seperti nada piano yang berbunyi, suara nyanyian burung pipit di pagi hari, serta kesejukan yang dapat dirasakan setiap hari—sebuah anugerah yang diberikan khusus tanpa sebuah simpati. "Naruto-kun ada masalah dengan ayah? Apa ada karyawan yang membangkang lagi?"

_Lihatlah, wanita yang sangat perhatian._

Seorang wanita yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Seorang perempuan yang berhasil membuat dirinya jatuh cinta.

Seorang gadis yang menarik perhatian akibat sikap kaku dan malu-malunya.

Seorang junior saat keduanya berada di SMA.

Seorang siswi yang memberinya cokelat di hari kasih sayang.

Hyuuga Hinata, berubah menjadi Namikaze Hinata ketika mereka menikah dan mengikat janji di hadapan Tuhan.

Naruto menggeleng lucu, ia masih menatap istrinya yang bingung. "Tidak ada, kok. Ayah baik-baik saja. Semua karyawan sudah mendapatkan tunjangan, bahkan Sasuke—si _teme_ itu—kuberikan lebih," Naruto nyengir. "Rasanya senang melihat wajahnya yang kesal itu, lho. Kau pasti tertawa, Hinata."

Hinata memiringkan kepala. "Kenapa Sasuke-kun kesal? Bukankah senang karena bisa mendapatkan bonus akhir tahun?"

"Dia pasti merasa direndahkan, kau tahu?" Naruto terkekeh, membayangkan sikap sang sahabat yang menatap sinis sembari memegang amplop berisi uang. "Dia 'kan Uchiha, pasti harga dirinya tercabik-cabik karena kuberikan uang lebih. Seperti mengolok-oloknya secara langsung, hahaha."

Hinata menghela napas. Tawaan Naruto yang mengejek Sasuke, teman lama mereka, membuat wanita itu hanya bisa memaklumi. Uchiha Sasuke adalah teman sekaligus sahabat Naruto, yang membuat wanita itu terkejut adalah pemuda yang dikenal tampan, cerdas, dan dingin telah merendahkan harga dirinya dengan 'bekerja' di perusahaan milik sahabat sendiri. Sebagai seseorang yang berasal dari keturunan terhormat, pasti Sasuke merasa direndahkan. Dia Uchiha, dia hebat, dia kaya, dia tampan, lantas mengapa rela menjadi anak buah dari si _dobe_ Naruto?

Hanya Itachi dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Setelah puas tertawa—kalau dipikir lagi ternyata tidak ada letak lucunya—pria itu kembali terdiam. Senyuman tidak lepas dari wajah tampan, namun hal tersebut hanya ditujukan khusus untuk istrinya yang cantik nan jelita. Hinata mengerjap, ia sedikit heran.

"Jadi … apa Naruto-kun lapar? Ingin makan dulu atau mandi?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar, tidak lama kok."

Hinata mengangguk, ia pun tersenyum. "…ingin berbicara apa?"

Keheningan kembali melanda. Kedua mata biru lantas melihat tangan istrinya yang terpaku di kedua paha. Naruto menggenggam jemari Hinata dengan lembut, erat. Wanita itu sedikit terkejut, rona merah langsung muncul di pipinya yang gembul. Begitu cepat, begitu tiba-tiba. _Tunggu, ini sebenarnya kenapa?_

"N-Naruto-kun? Ada apa—"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kedua mata perak lantas membola—tidak negatif, namun menusuk ulu hati secara pasti.

Tidak lama, wanita itu juga ikut tersenyum dengan rona merah di kedua pipi. "…aku tahu."

Naruto menghela napas. Ia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sedikit menyesal, meski masih tersenyum bijak khas seorang pria. "Sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu, tapi aku belum menyiapkan apapun—" Ia berkata, nyaris berbisik. "—maafkan aku."

Hinata pun masih melantunkan senyum. Ia mulai tahu secara perlahan mengapa melihat suaminya ini agak sedikit terganggu. Sebuah masalah sederhana, tapi membuat Naruto uring-uringan. Pelan-pelan, Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu bukan masalah besar, Naruto-kun." Hinata mengerjap sekali, bulu mata lentik sedikit menggelitiki. "Sebentar lagi, kau akan diangkat menjadi pemimpin karena ayah akan pensiun tahun depan. Menurutku, Naruto-kun harus banyak belajar dan membangun relasi bagus dengan para pekerja—jadi … tidak apa-apa," Hinata berkata dengan suara bijak, pengertian, meyakinkan diri Naruto bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Naruto-kun sibuk untuk kelangsungan orang-orang. Naruto-kun akan memikul beban yang berat—ulang tahun bukanlah sebuah alasan yang cukup bagus untuk terus dipikirkan…"

Genggaman mereka mengerat, Hinata menepuk jemari Naruto tanda kelembutan. "Lagipula masih ada empat hari untuk menyiapkan semuanya, 'kan? Saat ulang tahunku tiba, aku tidak akan menuntut apa-apa…"

Di sepanjang istrinya berkata, Naruto hanya diam seperti anak anjing yang tersesat. Suara Hinata yang begitu lembut membuat hatinya tersentuh. Ingin menangis, namun pasti bisa membuat harga dirinya jatuh. Ia menatap wajah Hinata yang benar-benar tulus, apa adanya, dan jujur. Pria itu menutup mata, tersenyum karena istrinya memang tidak menuntut dan sangat pengertian padanya yang bodoh serta tidak peka.

"Akan kuusahakan untuk libur, aku sudah meminta izin ayah untuk itu." Katanya, Hinata mengerjap. "Aku ingin menyisihkan waktuku di hari khusus untukmu. Sekaligus merayakan natal," Cengiran Naruto tak tertahankan. "Aku tahu kau tidak menginginkan apapun, tapi aku tidak mau. Jadi, boleh 'kan?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap suaminya dengan pandangan berbinar. "B-Benarkah?"

"Iya, ayah sedang berusaha mengosongkan semua jadwalku."

Memang terkesan sederhana, namun bagi Hinata, hal tersebut sangatlah langka.

Sejujurnya, tiga bulan di pernikahan mereka tentu membuat hati Hinata agak sedikit goyah. Karena Naruto adalah pria sibuk, ia sering ditinggalkan di rumah sendirian. Terkadang dalam jangka satu minggu suaminya itu tidak pulang, tidak menelepon, tidak memberi kabar karena terlalu sibuk mengurus cabang di luar kota. Namun, ketika mengikat janji suci bersama-sama, dirinya tahu bahwa ia harus sabar dan mengerti. Naruto adalah Keturunan Namikaze, salah satu konglomerat terkenal seperti keluarganya, Hyuuga. Dan sebagai seorang perempuan yang pernah memiliki hidup disiplin tentu harus memiliki ekstra kesabaran.

Karena Hinata yakin dan percaya, Naruto melakukan hal tersebut untuk kebaikan semua orang.

Naruto memeluk istrinya itu, ia menghela napas. "Maaf karena selalu meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini, Hinata. Padahal aku berjanji untuk membuatmu bahagia—"

"Aku bahagia."

Naruto terdiam. Pelukannya dieratkan.

Hinata membalas kontak fisik itu dengan pelukan juga. "Naruto-kun adalah orang baik. Naruto-kun adalah pekerja keras. Aku mencintai Naruto-kun yang seperti ini, yang perhatian padaku." Kedua mata sang istri tertutup, meresapi aroma suaminya dengan lembut. "Naruto-kun tidak pernah membuatku kecewa. Kau adalah lelaki hebat yang selalu membuatku jatuh cinta. Jadi, jangan pernah mengatakan kalau aku tidak bahagia…"

Naruto yang mendengar pun mau tidak mau harus menahan tangisan. Ia menyesal karena hampir melupakan sosok Hinata yang selalu menunggunya di rumah. Pemuda itu terlalu sibuk memikirkan orang lain, tidak sadar bahwa sang terkasih selalu sendirian di ruangan yang dingin. Kedua permata biru menyayu, pemiliknya mengeratkan peluk.

Hinata pun begitu. Ia biarkan suaminya ini terus memeluk, karena ia pun merindukan sosok itu.

Bagi Naruto, Hinata adalah jantung serta napasnya. Bagi Hinata, Naruto adalah poros kehidupannya.

Mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, takdir pun enggan untuk memisahkan keduanya hanya karena sebuah kesenjangan fiktif.

.

.

_the one thing i want  
is for you to stay by my side_

_i don't care if you make me cry  
because you're my everything_

**inspired** by – loco, punch; **say yes**  
**moon lovers: scarlet heart ryeo original soundtrack**

.

.

_**ended**_

.

.

**A/N**: fiksi khusus untuk salah satu karakter wanita terbaik sepanjang masa. selamat ulang tahun, hyuuga hinata.

**mind to review?**


End file.
